


Don't Stop

by felicityollies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: westallen + fingering (featuring barry's vibrating fingers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

“We should not be doing this.” Iris said with a giggle.

“Do you want to stop?” Barry asked pulling back a little. 

“No!” Iris laughed again. “I just… we’re defiling your childhood bedroom.” 

“We could go to your room.” Barry waggled his eyebrows at her. 

His hand was on her thigh and her clothes were very askew. It didn’t seem like they were going to be moving locations. 

“No, it’s fine. I promise.” Iris leaned back in and kissed him gently. 

Barry’s hand continued up her thigh as they kissed. Dipping under her skirt he tugged her panties down. He hesitated just above her center. He knew she wanted this, but he still wanted to take his time. He wanted to savor every moment that he was with her. He could have taken forever just worshipping every inch of her beautiful body. She was his everything and he wanted her to know that every time they were together. 

Tonight he was going to make her feel so good. He was going to make sure that every inch of her buzzed with pleasure. 

He moved so that he was lying down beside her. He broke the kiss, but neither of them seemed to mind. His fingers dragged along Iris’ slit collecting wetness. 

“Oh god.” she moaned out. 

Barry kept his eyes on hers and did it again; this time he went a bit lower, but only for a moment. He brought his fingers to her clit and began rubbing in slow circles. She was already wet, but there was no harm in some stimulation and foreplay. 

He bit down on his lower lip and tried something that he hadn’t done before. Barry could use his speed to quicken various parts of his body. He did it with his vocal cords to change his voice, but now he wanted to try it with his fingers. The digits began to vibrate against Iris’ clit. 

She gasped and grabbed onto his hand. 

He worried for a moment that it had been too much. 

“Don’t stop.” she breathed out the words. 

Barry nodded and kept with the vibration and circular movement. The moans that fell from Iris’ lips were magical. By the look on her face he could tell that she was getting close. It only made his cock stiffen further in his pants. He wanted to be buried inside of her, but he wasn’t going to stop yet. 

He slipped his fingers and pressed two into her entrance. Slowly he teased eliciting another gasp and a groan from his girlfriend. He couldn’t help but smirk. 

He thrust the long digits further into her. The vibrations making her squirm and arch her back. He went a little faster, but each time he pressed all the way in he curled his fingers and pressed against her g-spot. 

“Barry!” her voice was strangled. 

He didn’t stop. He kept his fingers pumping into her as her walls clenched around them. Her body trembled beside him. She screamed out his name and her toes curled. Barry thought it was the most amazing sight. The tight and warm feeling around his fingers mixed with the rush of her orgasm made him twitch in his jeans. 

He slowly stopped the vibrations and pulled out his fingers. He smiled down at her as she tried to catch her breath. 

“And that,” he said leaning in and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Is only the first of many.” He hummed against her skin. 

“Oh, Barry.”


End file.
